


Fanvideo: Bruce Wayne & John Doe || You Broke My Heart, John || Batman: The Enemy Within (Episode 5 Tribute)

by Deanmonmon



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bat John, Batjokes, Bromance, Drama & Romance, Dubious Morality, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Epic Love, Fanart, Fanvids, Feelings Realization, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Moral Dilemmas, Morality, Realization, Romance, Slash, Slow Burn, The thirst is real, Tributes, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonmon/pseuds/Deanmonmon
Summary: I will never give up on you, John. :( This game almost broke me. The angst is real you guys. #BatJokes





	Fanvideo: Bruce Wayne & John Doe || You Broke My Heart, John || Batman: The Enemy Within (Episode 5 Tribute)

Please like, share and subscribe to my YouTube channel. Your support is very much appreciated. :)


End file.
